A Break in the Clouds
by KyotheKawaiiOnigiri
Summary: Preparing to tie the knot, Kyo and Tohru are anxious for the life that awaits them just beyond the altar. Accepting that there are no fairy tale endings, the young couple, together, find that while love is beautiful it is also imperfect and adventitious.
1. Rainy Day

A Break in the Clouds

**Rainy Day

* * *

**

A brunette girl woke with a start, her eyes momentarily blinking, until they adjusted to the lighting of a familiar place- her bedroom. Wondering what'd stirred her from sleep, an answering clap of thunder made her nearly jump out of her skin. Breath hitching, she knew she'd pinpointed the culprit; a natural and inexorable alarm clock. Tucking her covers to her chin in fright, she soon noticed a slight tremoring in the cloth she held. Searching for the source of this, her eyes came to settle on the wall directly across from her. The drapes on the opposite side of the bedroom had separated, wildly blowing as a draft swarmed in around her. Her ears picked up the distinct pattering of rain, thudding against the outside of the house in near violent lines.

Hair blowing in tendrils, the breeze helped clear up yet another mystery; Last night, she'd forgotten to lock the window back. Habitually, her and Kyo would sit on top of the roof, talking and, although Kyo would never admit it out loud, memorizing the overhead stars. Just like they always had at 'Gure-san's.

She sighed at her forgetfullness. Lifting herself from the warm nest of covers, a sudden chorusing of lightening slitting the morning sky in half, followed by the ear-splitting crash of thunder, made her jerk, nearly face first, onto the ground. Laughing, and holding on the rail of the bed for dear life, she decided that thunderstorms utterly mortified her. After gaining back lost composure, she walked to the other side of the bedroom to close the cause for her early morning disturbance. Making sure the window met gently with the windowsill, she saw to it that it was locked, before attempting to crawl back into bed.

As she approached the queen sized bed, she spared a look at the clock on the bedside table, which blinked 12:54. Picking her cell phone up off of the edge of the table, she saw that it was nearly 6. Sluggishly fixing the time, she let out a generous yawn. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she looked across the stretch of sheets, at her fiancé Kyo, who'd ordinarily have shot out of bed by now.

When Tohru looked at him, it was as though her eyes reflected all of the love in the world. The orange tresses she loved so much lay beautifully atop a coral colored pillow top, a few stray strands tickling his closed eyelids. Inhaling softly, his serene breathing signaled to her what the rest of his body couldn't; he was dreaming. Tohru smiled at his resting form,comforted by the thought that he was immersed in pleasant happenings, just behind his pretty eyelids.

It was incredibly unusual for her to see him like this- Tension-free, face and body slack, gray wife beater hitched up, so that she could take in the beginnings of his muscled, flat stomach… He was definitely more focused than she'd ever be. So, what exactly did Kyo dream of? What was going through his mind? Before she could ponder this further, one of her previous observations sank in, and a fine blush fanned out across her cheeks. How could she be allowed to gaze upon such... _beauty_?

Waking before him was awfully odd... Because more than often, she woke up to his voice coaxing her from sleep.

Suddenly she understood why seeing this new side of Kyo shocked her. She'd never really seen him out of his environment, fully engulfed in his own thoughts, mindless to everything around him. So, understandably, regret filled her; She didn't want to be the one that disturbed his resting form, especially when he looked so yummy.

Reluctantly, she reached across the span of sheets. She knew that the coming of rain, coupled with his hatred of sleeping in past 6, would cause him immense irritation. So she decided, then, despite his unperturbed features, to fix the latter choice, and, as always, remain sensitive to the former. Although he no longer embodied a vengeful spirit, the cat's likes and dislikes were still a part of him.

With great remorse, she brushed her fingers through his hair, tickling his scalp, brushing through the gorgeous wisps with awe. Fingers delighting in the soft texture of tresses of orange, she waited for him to come to. _Why didn't the thunder and lightening wake him up like it had me?_

When he didn't stir, her calm voice began its attempt of coaxing him awake, much like she was used to in the mornings.

"Kyo… Kyo?" She called, each word punctuated with a gentle push to his shoulder.

Still, he remained unmoving, breathing soft, and even. Leaning down, poised lips soon brushed against his closed eyelids and shortly, his breathing lost its smooth edge. A lazy grin forming across his lips, he blinked up at her…

"Good morning Kyo!" She said, returning his grin with a smile. "How are you today?"

Lethargically, he raised himself from the bed. When his body allowed him to sit up, he leaned towards her, until he felt the familiar weight of her lips. His lips had barely brushed hers, and still the effect was the same; Tohru was left breathless and stunned. Self-consciously she returned his kiss, fearful that the boiling hot skin of her face had betrayed her. Naturally, her worst fears were confirmed, because when he pulled back, he wore a blush to battle her own.

She gulped in embarrassment as her heart continued its hopeless stuttering in her chest.

"I'm… good this morning." Kyo's reply finally came, sounding as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

Nodding in his general direction, Tohru fought to form complete sentences.

All that coherently escaped her lips was, "Uh, I'm… g-glad!".

Deeply sighing, he pressed his forehead to hers. Staring dead on into her warm brown eyes, he declared, "You're hopeless."

The blush, since then having dulled, burned back to life, causing another round of awkward blushing for the young couple.

"Quit… that." He pleaded, lifting the chin that'd conveniently found a resting spot on his chest.

"S-sorry." She managed to voice, downcast eyes not daring to look into his.

"You're doing it again…" He reminded her.

Just then another clap of thunder rumbled outside.

"So it's going to be one of those days..." He said more to himself than anyone else.

Yes, she stilled blushed when Kyo looked at her, but, for Tohru, it was impossible not to. His orange eyes burned with all of the love in the world when he looked at her. And to him, her senseless worry, and reserved demeanor were all things he very much adored. She was honest and simple- a single, dainty flower, completing him, making everyday inescapably precious. Moreover, to him, she was everything- his life, his very reason for existing. And besides, although Kyo would only ever admit it to himself_, he thought her blushing was cute. _

And Tohru loved him wholly, unyieldingly so. She loved it when she woke to his scent on the air, his arm snared around her waist, warm body spooning hers from behind as though even under the spell of sleep, he was somehow protecting her. Little things, like that, added to her boundless love of him.

The scent of him when he was fresh from the shower- a mix of soap, shampoo and an enticing fragrance unique to him- it intoxicated her. She'd tried to describe it to her herself, countless times, but there were no words for it. Although, while trying to place a name on it, the word delicious had simultaneously crossed her mind. Still it seemed too general of a term to describe it. And anyway, the thought of telling Kyo he smelled delicious was downright embarrassing.

Soon the blush that flooded her cheeks disappeared, and she allowed her eyes to leap to his. Eying her intently, he was soon marveling at the bright smile that widened her lips.

Kissing her forehead he said, "That's better."

* * *

The smell of bacon sifted through the house, as Tohru, flipping a pan full of it, prepared breakfast. Regardless to the wet weather outside, Kyo would be off to the dojo soon, and she didn't want him to venture out on an empty stomach.

Spatula in hand, she marveled at the man drinking milk straight from the carton, just in her line of sight from the stove. Out of habit, more than anything, he left the refrigerator door wide open while he drank. She smiled at his casualness. Eyes locking onto hers, he pulled the milk carton from his lips, denting the cardboard back, so he could return it to its position in the fridge. Completely unbeknownst to him, a rather unmistakable smear lined the top of his lip. Laughing, Tohru turned to the paper towel holder next to her, on the counter, to tear off a sheet.

"What is it?" He asked, confusion dominating his face.

Watching the beautiful girl walk towards him he couldn't do anything but smile back. A relaxed grin replaced a confused frown. If whatever it was made her beam like that, he could live with it. He'd do anything to put that look on her face.

Stopping just in front of him she said, "Let me get that."

Kyo, still confused as to why she needed a paper towel, became a statue. The hand holding the tissue did the same, as it hovered in midair. She could tell by the expression he wore, that he was embarrassed. Wrapping his warm hand around hers he amended, "I'll get it." Dropping the paper towel into his upturned hand, he smiled after the last traces of milk had disappeared.

"Better?" He asked, a serious look coming across his face.

She nodded, her eyes flitting to the stove of cooking bacon, oblivious to the fact that he was leaning in towards her.

"No." He corrected, turning her chin so she faced him. "It still... gets better."

Confused as to what he meant, her eyes returned to his. Just as she drew breath to speak, a gasp, instead, fell from her lips. He'd trapped her hips with his hands, and had her pushed up against the nearest strip of counter.

"K- Kyo?" She questioned, looking up at him with apparent confusion.

Leaning down until their lips were only centimeters apart he asked, "Yeah?"

The smell of burning bacon thick in the air, she nearly choked, "I think… I think the house is on fi-."

Just then the shrieking of a smoke detector blotted out the rest of her sentence. His grip on her waist weakening, he yelled over the sound, "Damnit! You go and turn that loud ass thing off! I'll put the fire out!"

* * *

After the grease fire had been smothered, and the unsalvageable bacon discarded, Kyo grumbled, "This is why I hate rainy days. They always find some way to screw me over!"

"I'm… s-sorry. It was my fault! I should've-" Tohru began, until Kyo interjected.

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine…" He corrected, pissed off at himself even more for making her feel like she had to shoulder the blame.

"Want me to make… some eggs?"

"No. I want you to quit worrying." He said, fingers brushing through her hair.

"Y-yes. I'll try not to." She gulped, embarrassed again.

"You do know that Kagura's planning on taking you out today, right?" He asked inquiringly.

"Yes! We're shopping for wedding dresses."

He smiled when her eyes lit up at the word _wedding_. He didn't add that Kagura was taking her to Aaya's shop. Wait, what was he thinking? She'd like anyone. It was he who cringed at the thought of her having to go there.

"Yeah. Well… get ready and I'll see you later tonight." Kyo said.

"But what about breakfa-"

"Shishou may be awful at cooking… but I'll risk it… just for today. Consider it compensation for burning the bacon. Just worry about getting you something, all right?"

She smiled.

"Okay. As long as you're sure."

Then her eyes shone with what had to be an idea.

"I could always come over and cook for you and-"

"What about Kagura?" Kyo asked, never missing a beat.

"Oh yeah. _Right_. Stupid of me…"

He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

His words held more seriousness than he intended and he felt positively horror-stricken when he saw he'd hurt her. Agitation had its way of leading him on days like this.

"Well, uh. Marry you of course." He said, answering his own question, in hopes that she'd forgive him.

She smiled up at him, but there was still a distant sadness reflected in her eyes.

"What's wrong," He asked, becoming the worried party in place of Tohru.

"N-nothing. I just…" She began.

"You just what?"

"I think… I think I'll… miss you today when you're gone. Even more than… u-usual."

She gazed into his fascinating orange eyes with an intensity he knew to be called love.

Getting up from his seat at the table, he got down on his knees just beside her. Putting his head lovingly in her lap, he told her what she already knew, "I love you and will miss you while you're away from me, too. As… always."

Tears pooled in her eyes, and she was glad he couldn't see them. He had a way of panicking when he saw her cry. Wiping at them she patted his head.

"I love you, too."

He could hear sniffling follow her words.

Looking up at her from his position on her lap, he asked, incredulously, "Are you… _crying_?"

She smiled.

"Mmhmm…"

"Why?"

"I… I think it's because you said you… l-loved me."

Blushing he confirmed, "I do love you. You know that. That still doesn't answer my question."

"I think it's… because I'm h-happy."

His fingers laced with hers, and he raised himself from her side.

"I'm glad."

Just then a loud knock at the door made him spin around.

"Kyo, Tohru? I'm here!" Came a familiarly loud voice, followed by a series of impatient knocks.

"I think… Kagura's here _early_." He said that last word with mock-horror.

Getting up from her seat, Tohru recalled, "I'm still in my pajamas!"

It was amazing how she seemed to forget everything when she was with Kyo. She forgot to breathe, to shut and lock her and Kyo's bedroom window, to flip the bacon, to dress for her prior obligations before they were literally on her doorstep- wait, she'd completely forgotten about dress shopping with Kagura, too!

The list of offenses were still piling.

_Wow… I need to get my head out of the clouds before I really offend someone…_

"Can… you get it, please?" Tohru implored.

The mere thought of entertaining Kagura while Tohru got ready was enough to stall his reply.

It came after a dozen more knocks.

"S-sure. Just _hurry_, okay?" He begged, wondering why rainy days brought him so much misfortune.

What he really wanted to do was hide. But… since _she_ asked him… He'd tolerate _her_.

Collectively, the couple attended to their respective tasks.

Tohru sorted through her drawers, placing today's outfit on the edge of the bed. Kyo on the other hand, marched to the door, pissed off at the sound of Kagura's incessant knocking.

It was a few minutes before Kyo decided to end the abuse splintering his door frame.

He wasn't looking forward to any visit from _her_.

Opening the front door, he narrowly missed Kagura's fist.

"Hey! The door's open, damnit! You know, you don't have to put a hole in it to get someone's attention! We heard you the first time!"

Kagura looked positively wounded.

"Mean Kyo… I take your soon to be wife out shopping and you repay me by yelling at me!"

"You almost punched me!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even see you, honest!"

"Well then get your head out of your-"

"Oh! Hi Tohru! You look nice!" came Kagura's excited voice.

Pulling Tohru into a hug, she said, "I was waiting for someone to open the door and Kyo, here, yelled at me. It must be his time of the-"

"Shutup!"

Tohru, acting as though the two weren't in the midst of argument, asked, "Kagura, would you like to come in?"

The tense atmosphere was suddenly even harder to breathe in. No doubt, having Kagura over for any period of time was putting an even bigger strain on Kyo's mood.

"Of course silly!" Kagura said as though it were obvious.

Kyo still brooding, moved out of the doorway to let Kagura in.

Crossing the threshold of their home, Kagura marveled at the simple elegance of the house.

"This place is nice!"

"Thanks."

Kyo grunted.

"It was until you walked in." he added under his breath.

"I heard that." Kagura's voice warned.

Then they were back to their usual banter.

* * *

Tohru's living room, complete with a cream colored sofa, two matching armchairs, and a mahogany bookshelf, was any housewives dream. The carpet was an almost off white, and the mocha colored walls, also her doing, brought out hints of color in everything from the trim of the room, to the light fixtures. Tohru worked as an interior designer and took in a pretty nice sized check. Kyo, too, faired well, working as an instructor alongside Shishou at the dojo.

The room wasn't without TV, although neither of them ever watched it. Cleaned frequently it was by her, but seldom did Tohru have time to use it, what with the wedding planning still going on and her job. From time to time they'd watch a movie, but more than not, one ended up asleep before the end.

Each room of the house had hints of both Tohru and Kyo's tastes. Tohru liked things to be open, and airy. She enjoyed colors that breathed, and carpets and decorations that complimented. She wasn't too fond of knick knacks, preferring lamps, candles, and decorations to highlight the rooms of her house. But Kyo had more practical tastes. He just liked things to be orderly and functional. Tohru tried to incorporate both distinct styles into the house and had done an unbelievably good job of it. Although Kyo would be happy with almost anything she did. She could do whatever she wanted with the place. Typical male. If at all possible, he kept things about as immaculate as Tohru did. You'd never know it by looking, but Kyo was anal about organization. Luckily for him, Tohru was as meticulous as they come.

* * *

They'd all pooled in the living room at Tohru's request. She believed that Kyo and Kagura had lost touch. Now that they were all three together, she was starting to regret the kind of 'bonding' her invitation had initiated.

"So. About this dress… Any suggestions, Kyo?" Kagura asked.

"No. Not really…"

"So if she walks down the aisle in a cocktail dress you _won't _care?"

"I don't exactly know what a cocktail dress is… but since it has the word 'cocktail' in it... Definitely no."

"Then throw some suggestions out there. Who knows what I could bring her back in. We _are_ going to Aay-"

"Shutup! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Kyo hissed.

Then they both exchanged knowing glances.

"Wow. You blew it worse than me. She probably wouldn't have even caught what I said if you hadn't-!"

"Shutup! Damn woman!"

Tohru zipping up her raincoat exclaimed, "Oh. It's fine! I kind of already had that notion in mind."

Doubting that she was that inquisitive, Kyo asked, "How'd you know?"

"Well… Shishou kind of told me about… the tuxedo Aaya's making you. He asked me what color I thought it should be."

_So that's why he measured me?! It wasn't for a new hakama! It was for that bastard, Ayame's, enjoyment! Shishou! _Kyo silently fumed to himself, fist and teeth clenching.

* * *

A/N- All of the ideas for this kind of just flowed from my fingertips. I am proud of the final product! I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Before you go, please remember to feed my addiction, by sending me over a review. Before I forget, **in no shape or form do I own Fruits Basket**. Although that'd be completely amazing, it's strictly the property of Natsuki Takaya.

**Next time: A fun-filled trip to Aaya's shop!**


	2. Surprises

**Surprises**

* * *

_Tohru's POV_

I opened the door to Aaya's shop, a sudden burst of surprise and excitement coming over me. The shop was just as I remembered… Open and nearly overflowing with the weight of Ayame's personality.

All Kagura and I could do was marvel at the shop. Beautiful dresses lay on their respective mannequins… and I wondered to myself which of the gorgeous workings was mine. Maybe the white one, with the lace assembles trailing down the front. _Oh_! Or the violet one with the ornate rose pinned to the lapel of the neck.

Kagura, standing just to the right of me, eyed Ayame's creations with as much astonishment as I had. Dashing designs splayed on open worktables… Fabrics and machinery lining beautifully crafted shelves… Admittedly, the so Aaya-like atmosphere of the place was a bit much for my early morning. In fact its sheer extravagance choked me of words all together. I didn't need the expensive looking business card with his and Mine's name on it to know whose shop I was standing in. There wasn't another like it for a thousand miles.

"Well if it isn't the soon-to-be-wife of Kyonkichi! Surprise."

I jumped as though struck by lightening.

"Oh! And Kagura-san! Welcome, welcome!" He gestured to the ostentatious room around us. "Do make yourselves at home!"

"Hi, Aaya!" came Kagura's nearby voice.

Appearing as though from thin air, Ayame glided towards us in his usual over-the-top fashion, making perfect work of each carefully crafted step he took. When he was nearly even with us, and satisfied with the expressions we wore, he beamed down at me.

"My, my Tohru-chan! We haven't even gotten to the main event and yet, here you are in front of me, wearing that vacant expression of yours, entirely speechless from the sound of it! Has my mere presence left you intoxicated, or are you feeling faint from pre-wedding jitters?"

I gulped, overwhelmed by the fast execution of his words.

Mind fastening to the only thing it had made sense of, it tried to process the return of his earlier... 'greeting'.

I struggled to form words.

"Y-yes. Hello, Ayame-san."

"Now is that any way for an excited bride to act? Come on. Let us revive your latent optimism by showing the world how fabulous you can look while donning one of my creations!"

"Oh! But I am excited. I'm just getting used to being in here. This place really is lovely."

He placed his hands tentatively on my shoulders. I blushed at the seriousness that crossed his face.

"Has it really been that long, Tohru dear? So long that you have to relearn how to breathe everytime I'm around?"

He let off a dramatic sigh.

Then he unleashed the full force of his smile on me.

"I think that's the biggest compliment I've ever received! For that, I'll make Kyon's tuxedo black instead of its intended royal purple. Just for you."

I blinked up at him, as though his voice had just shocked me awake.

"Th-thanks but you really don't have to do that. I'm sure he'll be happy with anything you make."

"No need for flattery, Tohru-chan my love. Although my skills really _are_ honed to that of a God's, and royal purple would look so very appealing with the carrot locks of Mr. Asinine's hair, Mine's made me reevaluate this perfect, perfect color for your beloved's clothing on his wedding day. Such a tragedy it is! But, as you know, I trust my Mine's opinion more than my own."

He seemed to think for a second.

"Oh and there was that… very unpleasant phone call I received from Kyonkichi himself, just minutes before your arrival." He frowned. "Is he deaf? He nearly shattered my delicate eardrums with his string of curses! I hope he doesn't treat you like that."

Not giving me time to construct so much as another thought, he snatched my hand up.

" Wow. Look at you both, staring at me like deers-under-a-strobe-light."

"S-sorry, Aaya-san."

"Is it my brilliance that's left you both so shaken? Or is it being in a shop as delightful as mine? Be honest, now."

"Umm… Ayame it's deer-in-head-"

"Come now, Kagura-chan and fiancée of Kyonkichi who will be adorned in a finely made black tuxedo in less than a month's time! I shall bestow upon you tangible evidence of my aptitude that has struck romance in the hearts of many!"

"I thought that… I was picking from one of these, Aaya-s-san."

"Weren't you listening before, Tohru dear? Mine and I have a special one just for you. Before you ask, it's non negotiable. I believe I've already _picked_ for you, as you say. In fact, the bride must look her best!"

* * *

Ayame had gestured me into a room in the back, saying something about 'patiently awaiting the arrival of the dress that'd change my life."

Kagura sat on the bench in the far corner of the dressing room, staring at her feet in what may have looked like boredom to anyone else. One thing about Kagura I knew hadn't changed was the fact that long silences with her meant trouble. I unclasped my hands, concern evident in my tone as I questioned, "Kagura-san?".

She looked up from memorizing her shoelaces.

It took a second for her to reply, "Hmmm?"

"Is something… wrong?"

She smiled up at me, but the smile had fled from her eyes.

"No. I'm fine. Just anxious to see the dress that Aaya's going on about…"

I knew that there was something causing her inner turmoil. But Mine didn't give me time to find out what.

A thud at the door made both Kagura and I turn in unison.

"Tohru-chan! Can I come in?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

The door crept open and I warmly smiled as Mine's thick braids and usual maid outfit came into view.

"H-hello." I greeted her, bowing.

"Hello to you too, Tohru-san!"

I saw her benign expression change as her eyes turned to Kagura in the back.

I couldn't confuse the gleam that pierced Mine's eyes. I'd been under a gaze similar to that one dozens of times before, and knew without looking that Kagura was thoroughly shaken.

"Two cute girls? Why didn't Aaya-san tell me you were coming too! I would've prepared another dress!" She tsked under her breath, clearly disappointed. "Such a shame!"

Kagura gulped, relief sinking in now that she knew Mine's intentions.

"Oh, really it's all right! I just want to see what you have for Tohru-chan!"

"Oh. Right…" Mine looked at me, blinking as though coming out of trance. "Well, Tohru. I hope you're prepared for this. I'm bringing _it_ in."

She slinked out of the room she'd just barely entered. Then, in what seemed not a moment's hesitation, she'd returned, carrying a nest of white fabric in her hands.

There was only one word for the beauty that rested in her hands- masterpiece. I felt flushed… robbed of speech and movement.

"Wow Mine! Its gorgeous!" Kagura chirped, having stood up to see it better.

Mi dangled the dress in front of me, the tone of her voice unmistakably pleased, "It was Aaya's idea to do the beaded silk across the shoulders and chest… Do you like it? And if you're wondering whose ingenious idea it was to snake lace down the middle- it was _mine_. Brilliant, huh? He, of course, did the majority of the stitch work, and hand picked the materials himself. I, on the hand picked out the silk buttons. The veil, too, I made myself- by hand."

She demonstrated this by holding out fingers that were slightly reddened at the tips.

My reaction was delayed for I couldn't breathe.

It was truly… a work of art. One I couldn't be deservant of.

The dress blossomed into long sweeps of lace and silk at the waist, breathtaking in all of its intricate beauty. They'd gone all out for this dress. I stared in utter amazement at the silken flowers ruffled at the finally hemmed edges of the dress. Beautiful. Lace spilled across the dress's lapel, bordering it until the affluent fabric ended at the last silken button. Silk was present in every edging of the dress, screaming of expensive taste.

Kagura and Mine were staring intently at me, waiting for me to speak.

I had to clear my throat before my voice box would come back on.

"It's beautiful… So beautiful… Th-thank you. You and Ayame-san… are such kind people. It's…"

The room went dead silent again.

I realized then, that it was because tears had begun to trail down my face.

"Aww… Tohru…" Mine said.

The next thing I knew a pair of arms were holding me. Kagura's arms.

"Tohru…"

I blinked past my tears, looking up at her.

"I've decided _now_ that it's okay for you… to marry Kyo… I was a bit…" She lowered her voice, "weary of giving him up… To be honest, I've always been… a bit _jealous_, y'know."

I gasped at the word jealous. Kagura-san was jealous of me?

"Oh, no! There's no reason to be envious of me! Absolutely _no_ reason!"

After I caught my breath, I finished…

" But I am glad… that I have your approval, Onee-sama."

She released me from the hug, and stood back to reach in her purse and pull out a hankie. She handed it to me with the warm smile I'd missed.

I knew she'd loved Kyo long before I had… And that I had no reason to assume she'd change her feelings at the drop of a coin. It had to have caused her great pain, hearing news of our engagement. Knowing this made me all the more grateful that she'd come to terms with it, and even escorted me to see my wedding dress. I never wanted to hurt Kagura-chan again. She was a good friend. An understanding and prized friend.

Yes, I was looking brightly forward to my wedding day. Already it far outshone my expectations… If possible, it even outshined the gentle smile of Mine, as she gave me a motherly kiss on the cheek, before helping me into the silken beauty of my wedding dress. I had a lot to look forward to, like Kyo's face when he saw me in this.

* * *

That evening, Kagura dropped me off at my front door, insisting, before I had even one leg out the door, that I let her keep my dress over at her place. Kyo and I did share a house… And he was bound to find it, sooner or later. I appreciatively accepted her offer, seeing her off with a wave over my shoulder before heading up to the house.

Imaginably, my mind wasn't occupied with details of the wedding. All I could think of was how good it'd feel to see Kyo again… To see him smile my favorite smile, to inhale my favorite scent.

Pressing past the front entrance of my house, I hurriedly kicked my shoes off, hanging my coat up as I fled down the hall leading to the kitchen.

Bustling past the dark rooms of my house, I became curious at the scent wafting in my nostrils. It was the unmistakable scent of dinner… What was it? Shabu Shabu, ginger pork? I gave another appreciative sniff at the air. Or maybe beef stew?

I magnetically followed the scent to the kitchen, smiling when I saw Kyo hunched over a cheese grater, wearing a pair of sweats and a white tee. I didn't look over to see what he was cooking. I was torn between changing into my pj's and clinging to him for dear life. It wasn't changing into my pj's that won out. I realized then that I was still smiling. He returned my smile, eyes flitting to mine momentarily, then revisiting the bowl of cheese in front of him, again.

"Hey Tohru."

My heart sank at the sound of his voice. I swallowed… Naturally, I'd missed him terribly. His fantastic orange eyes looked up from shredding cheese, shining with warmth for me.

How did I last a day without him?

I wasn't 100 percent on that one.

I just knew that I wanted to hold him more than anything.

I crossed the length of the room, possessively wrapping my arms around him. Snaring the hand, that wasn't holding the cheese grater, around my waist, he lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you". He confessed, hands covering mine where they rested at his waist.

It felt so good to be molded to his body. It was like wearing a favorite sweater, or curling under a warm blanket during a rainy night; it felt natural and right.

* * *

A/N- Hope you've all enjoyed reading this so far! More Kyo/Tohru fluff on the way, as well as a 'love scene' later on. So remember to review and feed my addiction. Thanks, that'll be all my readers.


	3. Desire and Pain

A Break In the Clouds

Desire and Pain

* * *

Resting in the strength of Kyo's arms, my mind fixedly memorized his breathing patterns. With each breath I took he would gently inhale. With each exhalation his warm breath would kiss my scalp. His heart thumped rhythmically against mine. I never knew a peace like this could exist. Not since being wrapped in the arms of my mother. But, although it hurt me to think it, it felt like more. Like I wasn't just being protected, but being the protector, too.

All of my senses were on fire. I heard the gentle pattering of his heart beat against mine, like the steady beating of a drum, smelled the clean spice of his skin, foggying my mind into bliss, tasted the thickening air around us, heady and tense, like the beginning of a storm, felt the warmth of tan skin beneath my fingertips, making me ache with the desire to trace it, and saw, with hungry eyes, the beautiful orange-brown of his eyes burning into mine. My mind was in complete shutdown. Leaving him for an instant was like drowning. Being with him was like breathing in clean oxygen after almost suffocating.

The peace that filled me casted aside all of my inhibitions… leaving nothing but my love and desire for him.

My hands relinquished their position around his waist, and instead traced the muscled flesh of his back. I didn't even attempt to discern if or how his body language changed when I touched him. I was too embarrassed, too cowardly.

When his back stiffened, I knew I'd have to look up at him eventually. Hands limply tracing up and down his spine I mulled over what his face's expression would be when I looked up. _Scared, angry, anxious, irritated_?

Regardless , my face was filling with blood. So a few of my inhibitions were sticking around for the ride…

It didn't help things along that Kyo and I had never seen the other in less than a towel. We slept in the same bed, and used the same shower... yet we still couldn't kiss without me ruining it by blushing. Would I bleed out entirely if we went past that? It was only natural that some boundaries would be tested, right? We loved each other. He was my fiancée. Why should I make this weird? It wouldn't be like-

His fingers twined with mine where they rested under his shirt. Looking down at me, his eyes held an intense heat. Enough heat to set my face ablaze. My eyes fastened to my feet.

I could do this… I could touch him in more than a reserved way… right? Kyo wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't reject me.

My forehead broke out in a cold sweat when suddenly he brought my hands to my sides.

"Um! I know! I'll… I'll finish up… dinner!"

Kyo collected both of my hands in his. He didn't attempt to raise my face from its solitary stare at the floor.

"You… You don't have to be afraid of touching me anymore." He squeezed my hands in his. "It's not like I'm cursed, like I was… But old habits are hard to break… I'm so used to being careful around you. Understand… It's not you. No, I _want_ you to touch me. Do you... understand?"

I looked up from my feet.

Sure enough a fearsome blush pierced his face.

Silence ensued until he continued.

"Just… don't be afraid. Okay?"

Looking at everything but me, he didn't notice he'd given me an opening.

Using this shining opportunity, I gathered his chin into my hands and banished all thoughts of rejection.

I stared into the lovely depths of his eyes, no longer recycling my worries.

"I'm not afraid."

My lips met with his, and he clung to me so tightly, it was to the point just shy of pain. He gripped handfuls of my hair, holding me steady to deepen the kiss. Never did I protest or push my lips from his. All I could do was be wrapped in his warmth, sharing his heavy breathing, the rapid beating of both of our hearts.

One second his hands were twisted in my hair and the next they were trapping my hips. I limply obliged, becoming like malleable putty in his hands, as his strong fingers wrapped around the back of my thighs. Setting me on top of the cool granite of the counter accomplished one thing- it put us at equal eye level. For once I didn't fret or blush. I let my eyes fully reflect my desire for him. I didn't cover it with 'having to do the dishes' or turning my head. My legs felt like absolute jello, and my ears hollowly rung from the reverberations of my thundering heartbeat.

His lips felt like the petals of a rose- smooth and satiny. His mouth tasted like the sweetest of mints and underneath that- just him. A distinct essence, like the clean taste of rain on the back of one's tongue, or the scent of ozone before a storm- words weren't needed to describe it. The mind didn't have to understand what it was for the body to recognize it. Instinct knew no other man smelled or tasted like Kyo. Instinct knew what rain tasted like, what ozone smelled like before the thunder and lightning hit.

There was a point when we both had to come back up for air. We both knew it and dreaded it.

He hunched over the counter top, letting his breathing slow, before resting his head in my lap.

I slid my fingers through his hair.

He reminded me, "The wedding's only a month away… I can wait…"

I looked at him quizzically. I was genuinely confused as to what he meant.

"Wait for what?"

I didn't need to see Kyo's face to know there was a growing crease between his eyebrows.

"Just… Don't worry about it."

I heard him mutter something about becoming a perverted old man.

And then… "Oh shit! The Okonomiyaki!"

He sprinted towards the cooking meats on the stove.

--

Dinner that night was delicious. It was filled with details regarding my trip to Ayame's shop, to which Kyo sighed.

"Ayame-san told me that your suits going to be black."

"Good. I guess my threat got through to him."

I smiled down at my plate of food.

"He said that Mine-san changed his mind."

Kyo scowled.

"That damn snake… At least one of them has some sense."

Then the frown widened.

"Wait. Did she make you… try on a cocktail dress?"

* * *

That morning our bedroom was doused in sunlight. I'd drawn open the curtains, smiling out at the birds. I changed, brushed my teeth and saw a brush through my hair. I hadn't really meant to sleep in this late. Usually Kyo and I woke around the same time. I wondered why he didn't wake me up earlier.

I took the staircase down two at a time.

Walking past the open rooms of the house only awry silence greeted me.

I checked the kitchen. Not even a particle of dust greeted me there.

I slinked into the living room. A black TV screen and color coordinated furniture stared back at me. Not even a coaster tilted out of place.

Where was he?

It was only 9… He couldn't have gone out to get breakfast… It was about this time that I usually made it, anyway.

That's when it hit me.

Coming out of the living room to investigate, I heard the unmistakable spritz of a shower coming from the room opposite of me.

He'd been afraid of disturbing my sleep, so he'd used the downstairs bathroom to shower.

That's when I remembered…

_Wait! That's the guest bathroom… There's no towels in there… What would Kyo think if he had to drip dry because I'm so forgetful?_

I winded down the hallway and sped up the steps.

When I returned to the front of the bathroom door the shower had turned off.

Nervousness set in.

I pressed my ear to the door.

The sound of a shower curtain being drawn reached me through the door.

I took a step back.

_Should I knock?_

Kyo didn't give me a choice.

Evidently he assumed I was still asleep.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and closed.

He meant to walk to the dryer and get one himself.

"Tohru."

That was me… I had to answer.

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you doing standing outside the door?"

"Ummm… Well you see I was looking for you… you weren't anywhere to be found… and I heard you in there and remembered there're no towels…"

"Were you planning on drying me off yourself when I walked out?"

"N-NO! I mean I can if you w-want me to! B-but I was just meditating on how to go about-"

"Just bring me the towel in."

"O-okay. Ummm… I'm… I'm coming in."

He'd kept the door cracked so that the steam could thin out a little.

Walking through the door wasn't the problem… it was the blush dying my cheeks. All I had to do was keep walking towards Kyo's silhouette in the shower curtain.

_Breathe, Tohru, breathe._

When I reached the shower curtain I slipped my hand behind it.

"H-here."

The soft cloth shrinked away from my hand.

"Thanks."

I turned to leave the room.

I quickly closed the door behind me when I heard the collective swoosh of the shower curtain again.

When I got out of the steamy room, I hurried upstairs, planning on dousing my face in cold water.

He'd be offended if he saw me blushing again…

We'd kissed- no we'd… French kissed last night. I shouldn't be reverting back to this! We would be married soon! What would happen… what would happen when he… when we wanted to…

I buried my face in my hands.

Embarrassment boiled my face until my ears felt fried too.

I needed to breathe. To let off some steam- literally.

When I reached our bedroom, I went straight for the bathroom. A cold shower would help.

I turned the handle for cold on as high as it could go and undressed.

Intimacy problems this early on? I wasn't 13 anymore. I was 20. 7 years and it still…

I stepped into the cold water, letting it beat against my back, my chest, my face- letting it seep into the very cracks of my thoughts.

The chilly water was refreshing. It iced over all of the anxieties plaguing my thoughts.

Then a soft knock sounded at the door.

I turned the shower handle to off and called, "Y-yes?"

"Are… are you okay? I didn't do anything to upset you, right?"

I assured him, "Everything's all right."

My voice didn't even sound convincing to me.

I panicked when I saw the door opening from the corner of my eye.

Kyo, fully dressed now, closed the door behind him.

"We… we need to talk." He stated.

He got a towel off of the rack to his left.

I ashamedly covered my breasts since the distorted, but clear glass didn't leave much to the imagination. I shrank into the bottom of the shower floor.

"Here…" His voice sounded sad.

I didn't make a move to open the shower door so he hung the towel over it.

I raised myself from the shower floor and reached for it. I quickly knotted it at the back.

"Tohru?" He questioned.

"S-sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I… I don't know. I just thought I should apologize."

"I'll leave if I'm making you uncomfortable." Kyo said.

I didn't say anything.

He made for the door.

"W-wait."

Kyo turned towards me.

"You said we needed to talk."

I opened the shower door and stepped out.

Kyo sank down to the floor, just next to the bathroom exit.

"We do."

I smoothed my towel in the back, and sat on the edge of the shower.

"What… do we need to talk about?" I asked, already aware of what was coming.

"I don't know… It seems like everytime… certain subjects are brought up… something happens. Either the house is burning down or you create some kind of a distraction. What I'm trying to say is…" He looked at me from across the room. "Are you afraid of… being with me in a… bedroom… setting?"

I knew he'd left a few holes in what he'd said. Until he… flatly stated it, I planned on running.

_He deserves to know…_

But I couldn't.

Not until… not until I had to.

I did my best to make my voice chipper.

"I like the setting in our bedroom! Isuzu-san helped me pick out the bedspread and curtains-"

_Real convincing Tohru…_

Kyo stood up from where he sat. I couldn't meet his eyes while he walked towards me. I felt cornered… Unable to run away anymore. Trapped. Just like…

Uncontrollable tears made wet tracks down my face. I didn't even attempt to wipe them away.

Kyo's walk became more urgent.

He tried to take my hand but I stood up and pressed past him.

I looked in the mirror…

My eyes were swollen with crying… their redness was startling.

Kyo wrapped his arms around me.

I knew what his touch would stir in me… That's why I'd tried to flee from… telling him again.

He wringed the excess water out of my hair and whispered, "We don't have to talk about anything. Just let me hold you for awhile… You're cold."

Although I was probably chilling him to the bone he brought us both down to the bathroom floor.

He smoothed his hand over the knot I'd made on my back, to make sure the towel was secure.

I knew the bedroom was just a foot away from me, but clothes paled in comparison to being warmed up by Kyo.

My sadness wouldn't be solved by running away. I'd decided…

"Kyo… About your earlier question…"

"I already told you… You don't have to tell me a thing."

"If we're going to be together… there should be no secrets between us."

He sighed, and rested his chin on my wet hair.

"I just… hate seeing you upset."

"I hate seeing you upset too…"

I gripped the arms wrapped around me.

"A… a long time ago, when I was 13 I worked at a library after school. It was pretty close to where I used to work at Gure-san's..."

"What… The business Momiji's father runs?"

"Yes… The library was probably only 2 blocks from there…"

"And…"

"Well… S-since my mom worked 2 jobs at the time there was no one to pick me up… Hana and Uo-san were busy with their own things after school and I was too ashamed to ask them to walk me home... So I took the bus. It was late at night… 8 or 9 o'clock… I had a project due the next day so the head librarian let me stay until closing to work on it... I needed books as reference… After I was finished… I walked to the bus stop… the same stop I always got on at."

I had to stop… the beginning of the memory was easy… but the middle…

I cleared my throat.

"A man approached me… He claimed to have accidentally dropped his wallet behind some crates in the alley just behind the stop…"

I felt Kyo's arms tighten around me.

"I was naïve… Even though I knew I'd miss the bus… I was happy to accommodate the man. I was always happy to help…"

I had to stop again.

"I followed the man… He pointed out the spilled crates to me… He claimed that his hands were too big to reach through the cracks and grab the wallet… I just smiled and told him I was glad he'd found me."

"I bent down to feel for his wallet… I reached as far into the back of the spilled crates as I could… and that's when he pulled the knife on me."

I fought to control my tears.

"He told me he'd kill me if I made any noise… And I didn't. Not to my mother, not to anyone. I didn't make a sound when he undressed me or gagged me. He was a grown up. I was a child. I didn't understand what was happening to me... I guess if his threat was real… I'd be rightfully dead now. You're the first person... I've ever told."

Kyo steadied my shaking hands.

"When I finally got home… my mom had already reported me as missing… He wasn't finished with me until 2 more buses had came and went… My mother was in tears. She asked me what'd happened and I made up the tale of me falling in a puddle and bloodying myself up on the pavement. A weak lie. I told the police the same thing… My mom had too much to worry about… Paying for a lawyer would be too much trouble and telling her… I was scared. Although she knew there were holes in my story... she believed what I told her. I couldn't tell Uo-san or Hana-san either… I was frightened. Frightened out of my mind… I'm still frightened."

Kyo turned me so that I was staring dead on into his eyes.

"That guy was a monster… He was… sick in the head. He didn't care about his victims. He only cared about himself…"

Anger flickered in Kyo's eyes.

"There's nothing I can say to change the past… If there was some incantation I'd say it in a heartbeat… All I can tell you is that I love you and that I'll never let anyone or anything else hurt you again. You're my life. Without you…" He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about a sad world without you."

" I don't want you to think that something like that will ever happen again. I would never force myself on you… I'd never harm you in any way."

"I… I know that." I took a deep breath. "It's just… been in the back of my mind... I was always afraid of burdening-"

"You're not burdening me. You're letting me share your pain. You need to let someone shoulder that… extreme pain too. I wish... I wish I'd been there to protect you..."

I buried my face in his chest.

"I just… feel sullied… unclean… That man took my virtue. How can you desire someone that's been...?"

"Easy. You're beautiful… caring, honest… driven… passionate… It's not your fault that fucking monster did that. The fact remains that that man could never sully someone as pure and beautiful as you. He only tarnished himself… The sullied party was present before you ever showed up. It's not your fault..."

"After telling you… After telling you all of that, I don't repulse you?"

Kyo looked at me with a mix of anger and shock.

"Not even a little! You're the most desirable person I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I want to protect you..."

The warmth then returned to his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about consummating our relationship… Not right now at least. It'll be your initiative that brings it up, not mine. Whenever we're both ready… That's when it'll be right... You don't have to do anything you don't want to..."

It took me awhile before I could find my words, again.

"Thank you… thank you, Kyo. Thanks for understanding..."

I meant that with all of my heart.

* * *

A/N- There you have it. The third installment of A Break in the Clouds. I hope that everyone's enjoyed it. Sorry for putting in such a depressing chapter… I promise to make the next happier. I appreciate all reviews. Until the next update…


	4. Confidence

**Confidence**

* * *

That night, Kyo and I returned to our usual spot: the roof. We watched the beautiful gauze of nebula overhead shimmer, as the jet black night made the star's scintillations even more stark and wondrous. We lay on our backs, hand in hand, my head resting on his warm chest. Kyo whispered each name of the stars to me, his index finger fixed to the night sky.

"And that one's Orion, the hunter."

"It's beautiful." I whispered back in the same hushed tone.

Even though I was wearing a jacket, my body felt like it'd ice over. I reflexively curled closer to Kyo, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Are you cold?"

"N-n-n-no." I lied, running my hands over the goosebumps just under the sleeves of my jacket. "Just excited to be looking out at the stars."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're terrible at lying?"

"N-no! Really. I'm fine."

Kyo sighed.

"If this goes on much longer your arms will be permanently goosebumped. I'm getting you a throw off of the couch."

I lifted my head from his warm chest.

"N-no! I can get it!"

He took off his jacket.

"Use this until I get back."

I grabbed the denim jacket from his hand and secured it over my lap.

"O-okay. Sorry for the trouble."

"Quit apologizing. And plus, who knows if you'd ever get down from this roof alive."

"Th-thanks Kyo."

He smiled at me.

I watched as he expertly descended the slope of the roof, suppressing a gasp when he jumped from the edge down to the balcony outside our window.

I heard shoes make contact with concrete, and felt my heat beat a little smoother.

I smiled down at the jacket he'd left me. It still held some of his warmth and I cuddled it closer to me. His kindness was limitless.

I peered up at the glimmering orbs of gas I'd admired ever since my mother had pointed them out to me the first time. I realized that much like my love for him, they were timeless.

I heard the sound of a window opening, and seconds later, saw a soft looking bundle appear at the edge of the roof. He gripped the thick metal of the gutters and pulled himself up without delay.

He took his rightful place next to me.

"Thank you Kyo."

"No problem."

He took his jacket back, and then bundled the soft blanket around me.

"Better?"

I moved me and the bundle of covers closer to him, until I could rest my head on his lap.

"Yes. Now it's better."

I was surprised when the usual blushing spell didn't come over me.

* * *

I cooked that morning while Kyo took over doing the dishes. Although I insisted he leave them for me, and instead prepare his things for today's lessons at the dojo, he wouldn't budge an inch.

"It's fine. I've got time."

"But Shishou might--"

"You know how many times you've cooked for him and did his dishes? If he's got a complaint he can just shut the hell up."

Short. Direct. That was Kyo's mood today. A freak warm front had come through that morning and turned the once clear sky into a cloudy one. Rain had been pouring down ever since.

I watched as the few remaining dishes bobbed in the soapy water of the sink. Kyo snatched a plate up, scrubbing it furiously. I saw a crack form down the center, along with a red stripe that oddly resembled blood.

Red stripe?

...

Blood?

...

It was... blood. Kyo's blood!

I raced away from the stove.

"H-hold on! I-I'll get you something for that!"

I ripped open the nearest drawer, silently rejoicing when it was the one I kept dish towels in. I hurried over to him, where he was washing the blood off- probably for my benefit.

I took his hand between mine and wrapped the towel around it, tying it into bunny ears.

There. It's a bunny now. Not a bloody wound.

Then dark crimson started showing through.

I swallowed hard.

"Are you okay Kyo?"

"I'm fine."

The smell of blood was everywhere. No matter how many times I swallowed, the nausea never stopped.

I collapsed to the floor.

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the one fainting!"

He towered over my incapacitated body and jerked me up one handed.

He steadied me by leaning me against him.

"S-sorry... for being... so careless." I mumbled.

"I was the one that was careless."

Then I remembered.

"Band-aid! You need a band-aid! Upstairs."

I straightened up and dragged him by the hand that was uninjured.

"I can get one myself."

"I-I have to do this. If I can't stand to treat your wounds what am I going to do when we have childr--"

I choked on that last word. I felt that familiar blush come over my face. I raced up the steps my hand locked over his still.

He stopped and I had to, too.

"Easy." He stepped in front of me and I released his hand. "I'm the dad. I'll take care of things like injuries- and cuts and bruises. Since you're so terrified of it, I'll doctor yours too."

His confidence took me aback so much that I forgot about my blood warmed cheeks.

"Blood... doesn't bother you?"

"Not really."

"Wow. You must've seen one too many horror movies Kyo."

"Not really. That's tomato juice and ground up chicken liver. Blood is blood. It's that simple."

He paused and then continued, "You wanna know what's great about blood? The way it makes you look when you blush--" He cleared his throat. "Hey. Are you listening? Tohru...?"

Then he dashed down the stairs to collect my passed out body.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for taking your time to read this and remember to leave reviews!


	5. Fire

Chapter Five

**Fire**

* * *

The day before our wedding was both hectic and exciting. Many phone calls pooled in from our families, and although Kyo faked sick when a Sohma requested him, I was enjoying talking to my new family.

"Yes Ayame-kun. Kyo's... experiencing a bit of a cold."

"Tohru dear. Maybe you should forget the wedding! Everyone knows only idiots catch-"

"Tell that bastard I can hear him from in here!" Kyo's snarl came from the living room.

*

Breakfast was finished and steaming off of our plates. Kyo sat across from me, wearing an incomprehensible expression.

"Ikadakimasu..." I announced, taking my chopsticks into my hand.

"Ikadaki...masu" Kyo repeated a little too late.

I wasn't certain what had him at such a loss for words but sharing breakfast with him was a gift in itself. He played with the grains of rice in his bowl but chewed appreciatively. It was an object of interest, though, when his gaze kept returning to the phone. Paranoia, maybe?

When the last drop of tea had been drained and the last omelet swallowed, Kyo's voice chased me out of my after-breakfast, comatose state.

"So, tomorrow we'll be eating breakfast together... as a, erm, married couple." A grin pulled the sides of his mouth up as he fought to make conversation. "I wonder what that'll be like."

It was adorable seeing his red-orange eyes light up and embarrassment filling his cheeks with red. What would tomorrow be like? Would breakfast together suddenly become an event I took for granted? Would the fire in the pit of my stomach that raged when he touched me vanquish at the finality of those life-changing vows?

I knew this would never be true of us.

My mind wondered to the other night, when he'd held me and comforted me. I doubted very seriously that those feelings of wanting him would change but, even so, what proof did I have?

Five tanned fingers fanned out in front of my face.  
My silence had alarmed Kyo over to me.

"I knew you were a space case, but not this bad. What are you looking so serious about?"

His red-orange eyes burned with curiosity and extracted my thoughts from me before I could register them myself.

"Do you think... I'll lose this... feeling once we're married?" My voice barely carried over the strumming of my heart in my ears.

That crease I loved formed between his eyebrows.

"What feeling?"

"This... This fire." I whispered.

Kyo's eyes darkened and I could feel my knees getting weak.

"Show me what you mean... I'm not sure I know what fire you're talking about..."

I gingerly took his hands in mine and placed them over my abdomen.

"I feel... fire... lava... in here whenever you touch me."

My hands slid from his and instead of returning to his sides, their warmth shaped fire over my hips. He leaned in until our lips were seperated only by sheer will. One second we were memorizing each others eyes and the next knowing each other's bodies by heart was all that mattered. His lips unrestrainedly crushed against mine, and I knew how he'd react when I opened my mouth to him. His tongue, teasing and taunting, sauntered over the inside of my mouth as though he'd taste me forever. I reacted by knotting a hand in his hair and deftly tracing over the buttons of his shirt.

Then, like a mental alarm had gone off, his hands covered mine, restraining.

"We can't... Not yet."

The pit of my stomach was on fire. I squeezed my legs together trying to contain the desire that flared from me.

I took his hand in mine, lowering it down my hip, and along my thigh. I watched his eyes widen as my actions and words played out in his head. His eyes, darkened and glistening with desire, locked on mine when his hand came to the warm, wet nest of cloth between my legs.

"You're not playing fair." He growled more than said. "So wet..."

I wanted him to take me, to end this need that pulsed inside of me like a second heartbeat. I wanted rid of it all, to cross a bridge never crossed before in my life.

"Please..."

Kyo's lust-filled eyes took in my expression. I must have looked like a drowning person- I sure felt like one. I waited for the hand, just over the vestige of my desire for him, to create some kind of friction. Instead, Kyo reclaimed his hand, deliberately looking at the liquid pooled on his fingers.

"If that was a fire, you sure put it out with this." His tongue flicked out to clean the juice from his fingers. "But, hey. I'm not complaining."

I slumped against his shoulder, arousal taking its unforgiving toll on me.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

I had the gist of how very turned on he was. The front of him was heartlessly molded to the front of me. I could feel the thick heat nestled in the cloth of his pants against me. So heartless...

His arms curled around me and my head rested on his shoulder.

He whispered into my ear, "One more night.. One more night and you're all mine."

*

Unfortunately, that fire didn't relax. It simmered, just beneath the surface, just waiting to flare back to life at his touch. I wanted this man more than anything else. Oxygen, food, water. They were static compared to the want I felt for him. I was realizing, with full awareness, how far my want for him reached. We'd make love the night of our wedding and spend the rest of our lives together.

Those thoughts, comforting, didn't stop my mind from replaying the scene over and over in my head. Now who was the one who couldn't wait until marriage? Embarrassment coursed through me.

I dipped my hand back into the sink of neglected dishes. The cold dish water helped to quiet the feverish swell of heat that coated every inch of my skin.

Did I look like a fool to him?

Just a needy, brazen piece of trash?

I shook my head and dryed off the next plate.

Why am I so worried? Kyo would never think those thoughts about me! We're going to get married and make a life together. One more night and...

'You're all mine...'

His words rang through my mind.

Just then, a familiar set of footsteps pierced through the security of my thoughts. They became more and more pronounced until a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. A sweet, male scent and the tickle of unruly orange hair against the side of my face. I laced my soapy, wet fingers between his and rested our hands against my abdomen.

Then, like I'd touched an electric fence, I shrank away from him.

"Ummm... I... Uh... Bathroom."

I turned on my heel and left him to the silence of the kitchen, not turning to look at him even once.

Cool water. Nice, fluffy towel.

I patted my face dry and inwardly paniced when the doorknob turned, not even a full minute later. He was on to my act, my ever-intensifying need to leave before embarrassment convoluted my exterior.

A male, standing almost a head taller than me at 6"1, with the most gorgeous orange-red eyes, and probably the only pair on this planet, leaned against the laminate counter top of the bathroom. He crossed his arms over his chest, until he made an exasperated sound under his breath. The nebulous meaning of that sound enticed a wave of nausea to erupt through me. I leeched onto the towel, like I'd die without it, and dotted it across my face.

Staying calm was a problem, when I felt warm hands encircle my wrists.

I let the intrusive hands lower my trembling ones to my sides. I didn't dare look him in the eyes, opting to stare at the pristine, white tiling of the bathroom floor.

Lips, petal-soft, smoothed over my cheek, trailing across my chin, until they whispered against my slightly parted mouth. The bridge of his nose overwhelmed my view, leaving only the intensity of his eyes viewable to my vantage point. The two fiery orbs ,soaked in desire and patience, reflected a hint of confusion at my expression.

His redolence, evocative and comforting, wafted into my nostrils and I could speak.

"I was just washing up a bit..."

"You acted like I burned you when I touched your stomach... You're not, uh... There's not another, erm.. Uh.."

Kyo's cheeks flushed red and this jolted me to his broken reply.

"Kyo, I'm not... pregnant. I can't believe you'd even ask that!"

"I know! I knew you weren't... You've just been acting, strange... I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation so I jumped to the conclusion most guys do..."

"You could've asked if I was on my period, first! That would've eliminated having to ask that in the first place." I replied, agitatively.

"Wow. I've never heard you get annoyed before."

"I'm just aggravated with myself, making you worry... I'm sorry."

His fingertips framed the peak of my chin, tilting, until his view of my face was head-on.

"You're not making me worry. I was just concerned, stupid."

His gleaming smile, after that, lit my face into a red-cheeked wide grin.

"If you're embarrassed about earlier, just wait until tomorrow night." His voice's inevitable promise punished my cheeks even furtherly with a splashing of red.

And my lips suddenly became his hostage, captured by surprise and reacting in excitement. Stockholm syndrome? In this case, yes. I knew the beating of my heart wouldn't plateau for hours after, when I felt his tongue trailing over my bottom lip.

* * *

A/N- Lots of lime, this chapter. No, I'm not just teasing you guys. I'm sure you will be very happy with me the next couple of chapters of this story. If you can't catch on to what that means, you really don't need to know. And as always, your reviews are greatly appreciated and valued. I will try to get better about updating. School work does take precedence over my fanfiction writing, though, sadly.

Much love to my readers!

-Kyo

^-.-^


	6. Tell Me What the Rain Knows

**Tell Me What the Rain Knows**

Chapter 6

* * *

What do you really expect on your wedding day?

To hear church bells belt it out at your awakening?

To see doves sail over the balcony as you look out?

For flower petals to greet the rise and fall of your steps?

It wasn't just the freak rainstorm that left a bitter taste in the air. That I could've dealt with.

The sound of raised male voices shook in beat with the splattering rain outside. I felt hot tears sting my tear ducts and then rain down my cheeks.

Mr. Sohma, who owned a fine share of space on Kyo's personal blacklist, had stopped by to give us his respects on our wedding day. At least, that's the etiquette most future in-laws practice.

"All that you're doing is upsetting Tohru! This is her wedding day! I know you're a low son-of-a-bitch but-"

A fork of lightening split the sky in two. The crash and crackle of thunder soon followed.

"I can't believe I had to hear about this from the 'inside'! My only son can't even drop a line to the father he made a widower! You don't deserve to be happy!"

I could see the muscles in Kyo's back coil and tense and knew he was almost to his breaking point. I had to do something before it broke out into fists and blood.

But what?

I hurried behind Kyo and grabbed the bend of his elbow.

He whipped around at my touch.

Intense anger brimmed in his orange eyes, making them appear like dual pools of lava.

"Mr. Sohma, Kyo and I are really busy. Today's the day and we're sorry if you feel offended. We don't want any trouble. If you have a problem with wedding invitations please take it up with our head planner. "

"I don't have a problem with your wedding planner. I have a problem with my piece of shit son that can't even extend an invitation to his-"

Before Kyo could fire back, I wedged between 2 generations of Sohma's.

"Mr. Sohma, please, come back to talk to Kyo tomorrow. But not on our wedding day."

Kyo's father looked at me like I'd spoken for the first time.

"Don't act like he's the innocent one, girl. You're marrying a murderer."

He and Kyo exchanged a glare and the father of the man I loved gave our front door a frame-shaking slam.

If this was the intro to my wedding day, I could wait for the climax.

Tears rained down my cheeks and not even the pair of strong arms around me could desist their flow.

Just as the wet tracks met with chin, Kyo's warm lips fervently kissed them away.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known that bastard was going to show up I would have had our things packed and we'd stay at Shishou's… I never expected…. Not today…"

This was life. Not everything was perfect nor did I expect it to be. I knew there'd be a conflict between them someday; I just hadn't known it'd be during the turning point of my life. Some considered this to even be the best day of a girl's life.

But I refused to pity myself. Kyo was the real victim here. He needed comfort, not me.

I turned in his arms until his height overwhelmed my vision, and standing up on tiptoe, kissed the softness of his lips, still wet with my tears. I felt a flood of strength and determination stream through me.

"You deserve to be happy… Don't let anything get in the way of that." My voice cracked but did not waver in tone or meaning.

Kyo's answering smile was all I saw before I was smothered against his chest.

**

I was determined to expel the morning's clash from my mind and instead relish in the undeniable joy of the day.

We would be husband and wife soon and there was nothing I wanted more. Mom's warning voice coursed through my mind, 'Never leave a day to spoil, Tohru…' I'd make sure that this day was spent in nothing less than happiness and complete bliss.

Ayame had reserved the swankiest church I'd ever seen. Complete with high ceilinged arcs, delicately crafted pews, and flowers to emphasize every inch of the place, it was a sight to behold and marvel. Ayame, as usual, had gone over the top.

But it was fine by me since this church and I had a history.

I'd seen this church's pristine steeple from car view time and time again driving home from work. Its white summit nested in the darkness of night, as the trees furrowed along the tree line bristled together, as though they were sighing at the beauty of the night. The stars overhead created a network of twinkling nights only adding to its allure. Would those same shadows, casted, cause this rise out of me next week? Would memories of this day fade in and out as I passed it, for now on?

Admittedly, I'd never stepped foot inside of this church. I'd only admired it from afar. But from what I saw I knew it'd take me decades to pay them back. The immaculate everything had me thinking a lifetime term might be in order.

*

There I was. Clad in the dress Mine had prepared over a regiment of 2 weeks.

The dress, no the masterpiece, fit me like a glove and helped bring out what little curves I had. The waist foamed out into smooth ruffles and made a soft swish noise as I admired the frontwards and backwards view. Aside from tripping over it once, I moved in it like it was a part of me.

The sequin belt Mine had affixed to the waist of the dress at the last second brought out a lot of the dresses highlights and blended them to a perpetual elegance. Not a seam could be spotted. Gifted seamstresses can do that.

I couldn't have worn a prettier dress.

My hair had, too, come out flawless.

The updo Uo had put my hair in was made up of a complicated array of tresses and little braids. I couldn't even imagine how long she'd hit the books for beauty school to achieve the ease she styled hair with.

Hana applied my makeup and although she usually did hers in earth tones she proved to be a wiz at natural looks, as well. She carried the inspired look of an artist on her face as she doused my cheeks in blush and powder. Not even a sneezing fit could diminish her enthusiasm.

When at last I saw myself in the mirror I had to do a double take. And then a triple take.

I looked beautiful.

I drew a gloved hand to my face, as if to prove that the perfect girl in the mirror was real and made of flesh and bone.

Hana's hand quickly snatched it up.

"You'll mess up your makeup…"

I had to fight to not tear up and cry. Hana's efforts would not be wasted.

The combination of the dress, hair and makeup overwhelmed me into wordlessness. I was excited and frightened to see Kyo's reaction. Would it look like a different person to him too?

The mascara Hana had applied made my eyelashes frame my eyes like fine black lace. My hair, usually pulled back or left down, nested on top of my skull as a masterpiece would a velvet draped pedestal.

Transformation seemed too light of a word to describe it.

Hanajima placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So, what do you think Tohru?"

"It's… it's…"

"Yeah, we kick ass. Orange top's gonna flip."

I didn't even have time to breathe before Mine stepped in and gave me five.

For some reason the nervousness hit five fold.

"So, did you pack any lingerie for the honey moon?"

I looked up at Uo with all of the confusion in the world.

"Lin… Lingerie?"

"Good, Uo. We're prepared."

They exchanged knowing looks as Hana went to the site of a huddle of bags.

"I can't worry about… what that is. I'm going to walk down the aisle in less than 5 minutes and…"

"I hope you took the tags off, Hana." Uo prompted.

"Already taken care of."

The wealth of bags in Hana's arms were of the expensive sort that you save for future occasions. I could only imagine what they ordained.

"Here, Tohru. Take a look."

I shakingly took the bag from Hana, ogling it like a bad omen.

The piece of fabric I took out was more ribbon than cotton in texture and covered less than a bikini.

"Is this… for wearing?"

"No, it's for eating." Uo insisted while Hana giggled.

By the time I could look more puzzled a soft knock and 'it's time' sounded from the door.

This was it.

***

* * *

A/N- No, I haven't abandoned this story, nor will I ever. I'm having too much fun with it. Sorry for the lack of updates after I promised I'd speed them up not delay them more. Senior year AP courses are to blame. But I'll try and keep the updates at a more steady rate. But, to the story. We can all foreshadow that a wedding ceremony will take place amidst the next chapter. And quite possibly a honeymoon. Can't say much on here but I hope that it's the most intriguing chapter I've written yet because it's the one I've been the most excited about. Thank you, my loyal readers, for sticking with this story even though its author is a bit of a slow updater.

And just for the record, the church in this chapter is based off of a real place I used to pass by a lot that inspired me.

-Kyo


End file.
